coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8457 (27th August 2014)
Plot The breakfast table at the Rovers is quiet as Steve and Tony are occupied with their troubles. Steve has received the visiting order and reluctantly agrees to visit Peter. Tyrone is nil by mouth prior to the operation to fix his arm but he and Fiz are devastated when Dr Roper tells them that he'll be out of action for eight weeks. Tony makes enquiries through Chesney about Tyrone and gets some pointed digs in in front of Todd. Jason, utterly perplexed about the cause of the fall, questions Gary but gets no further. Tony tries to persuade Jason to just soldier on with his work. Luke and Katy arrange a date in the Rovers. Steve visits Peter who puts on a front of false bonhomie until Steve demands to know why he's there. Without mentioning the drink supply, Peter asks Steve to consider visiting Jim, putting aside the way he's been hurt by him in the past. Jason visits Tyrone as he comes round after the operation and is devastated to hear of his potential money problems resulting from the fall. Tony and Gary refuse to consider an idea from Todd to replace the boards in the loft of No. 9 before any examination can be made. Jason turns up and tells them that he's calling in the insurance assessor and Todd is forced to tell him the truth. Jason is livid as he's made aware of all of Todd and Tony's scams. Steve returns from prison and tells Liz and Michelle about Jim's request which he has rejected. A jealous Steph is annoyed to hear that Katy and Luke are together and sits herself between them in the pub. A drunk Jason rejects Todd's attempts to apologise. Liz is angry about Jim's actions and suspicious about his motives. Steph puts down Luke in front of Katy and the two cancel their date. Tony helps Jason home and slams the door in Todd's face. Liz tells Steve and Michelle that she is going to visit Jim and tell him to his face that he lost his family years ago. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Dr Roper - Rhik Samadder Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Tyrone's room *Highfield Prison - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason promises to help Tyrone by claiming on his insurance; Steve heads to prison to see Peter; Luke and Katy arrange a date in The Rovers; and Mary persuades Julie to join her at the gym. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,730,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes